


All Systems Go

by enflashings



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enflashings/pseuds/enflashings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-series] On Nezumi's delicate ecosystem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Systems Go

**Author's Note:**

> There's no previous reading required here, but FYI: this takes place in the same nebulous post-series 'verse as depicted in "Communication Breakdown" and is set some equally nebulous time after the events of that fic.

They have less than a week now, and Shion is starting to think that he's going to have to get involved.

"Maybe you just need to implement a system," Shion brainstorms aloud, standing in the middle of the study with his hands on his hips. "Like, sort them according to how easily they can or can't be replaced, and then by how much you want to keep them. Wouldn't that be easy?"

From his position sitting cross-legged on the floor, Nezumi stares forlornly at the miniature valleys and canyons the displaced books have made of the room. The empty bookshelves surrounding him do a lot to emphasize the pathos of the scene, Shion thinks. It seems unkind to that as deliberate on Nezumi's part, but the possibility is definitely there.

"If I did that," Nezumi says, gloomily, "I'd have to give up all the Shakespeare."

"So keep Shakespeare, and get rid of something you're less attached to. See, if you keep track of what you are and aren't keeping, and think of it like a system with an equal output to input ratio–"

"You know the thing about systems, Mr. Ecology?" Nezumi interrupts. "They're a product of their component parts. You can't just add or remove things without fucking it up."

Shion can tell he's desperate from the way he's willing to argue about science.

"Then treat it like an open system," Shion replies easily. "And also, no library of yours has any system to speak of so your analogy is spurious at best."

"I'll show you spurious," Nezumi mutters, angrily tucking a hank of hair behind one ear. Shion swallows down a laugh.

"That's the worst comeback I've ever heard you use."

"Go away," groans Nezumi. He paws through one of the lower stacks, placing a collection of Neruda in a different pile. The transfer has no significance that Shion can see. "I'm trying to wallow, here."

"Are you keeping that one?" he asks, still hoping to be helpful. Nezumi's look is sour. "You should, I like Neruda."

"I know you do," Nezumi replies. "But I think I have the love sonnets memorized at this point. Or do you want to test me again?"

It's a trick question, designed to get Shion off-topic.

"So it goes into the keeping pile," Shion determines, plucking the book from the uncertainty of its stack and placing it in one of the three boxes near the door. It doesn't have a lot of company. Or any, really, but Shion's willing to be generous and assume that Nezumi just hasn't gotten around to moving the other to-keep books over. "There. That wasn't that difficult, was it?"

"Okay, that's it," announces Nezumi, rising in a smooth motion. He points to the door. "Out."

"Nezu—"

"Out, out," insists Nezumi. "Damned spot." He raises his chin a little, as though daring Shion to comment.

Shion was not about to say, "There's always electronic books," but Nezumi shoos him out as though he had anyways.

* * *

"So I was thinking, maybe we could ask your mama to keep some of the books for us."

"Some?"

"Just the ones we aren't taking."

"So, most."

"Semantics."

"Or," Shion says, "you could keep three boxes worth and donate the rest, as was the original agreement."

"The original agreement _sucks_. I renege."

"Do you want me to pick for you?"

"No! I said I'd do and I will!"

But Nezumi looks so despondent that Shion agrees to ask his mother anyways.

"Of course I can keep them here," Karan enthuses. "I could make room in the attic, even."

Oh no, Shion thinks, don't encourage him.

"No, no, that's not necessary. Maybe just a shelf or two."

This concession only makes things worse. Now Nezumi has three categories over which to agonize: keeping, donating, and storage. Progress, which had last been clocked somewhere around the speed of a slug in autumn, slows to the velocity of continental drift. Shion thinks Nezumi may have been right on the money with his systems theory.

* * *

Two days, and the most Nezumi has managed is to bully Shion into telling him how close their new flat will be to a bookstore. Shion lies and says there's one about a ten minute walk away. There are actually three but Shion feels it's best to keep things as linear as possible.

"You've left your books before," Shion sighs, on the study floor with Nezumi. Everything else is either packed, ready for quick the-morning-of packing, or in transit already. "I don't see why you're having problems with it this time."

"I was freaking out before," Nezumi retorts. "Books were the last things on my mind."

"As opposed to now, with you being so calm and efficient about it."

"Shut up, I'm trying," Nezumi says, and Shion can tell by the way his shoulders bunch up that he really is. Shion reaches out and presses his palm between Nezumi's shoulder blades, as though to stop them from tensing together further. The resulting sigh is heartfelt. "I don't know. I know it's stupid."

"Maybe," Shion suggests, drawing up onto his knees to he can move closer and wrap his arms around Nezumi, "we should just get rid of everything and blow my entire initial budget on books."

"Don't do that," Nezumi warns. He runs his fingers lightly along Shion's knuckles. "If you aren't being the responsible one then we're both fucked because I've clearly regressed."

"Well, why not? We've lived on books and cheap food before. Let's do it again."

"Shion," says Nezumi. "We don't have to."

"But we can," Shion insists. "If we want to."

Nezumi moves to stand, but Shion snares his waist just in time, locking his fingers around his own wrists to secure the hold.

"I think it'd be nice," Shion says, "if instead of me living with you or you living with me, we could fill a home together."

It's his trump card, but it's also something he's wanted to say for a while now.

"Nezumi?" he prompts, loosening his grip and spreading his palms out over Nezumi's belly. They both know Nezumi isn't going anywhere, but even so, Shion doesn't really like him to feel that it isn't an option. "Can we?"

"If we want to," Nezumi responds, in a gruff sort of voice. Shion peevishly slips his hand underneath Nezumi's shirt to pinch the skin on his stomach. "Ow _fuck_! Yes!"

"Yes, what," Shion needles, unable to resist.

"Yes, I said yes," Nezumi sighs, exasperatedly. He lets out a quiet huff of laughter, then. "Yes I said yes I will Yes."

Shion kisses the space just below Nezumi's ear. "Shall I call the library and see if we can bring the books over later today?"

"Do that after you respond to my clever literary reference."

"It's the last line," Shion laughs. "How am I supposed to add to it?"

Nezumi hums contemplatively. Shion feels it reverberate in his diaphragm, right above his fingers.

"Dunno," says Nezumi. He twists around to look Shion in the eye. "We'll figure something out."


End file.
